Old Tracks
by soren453
Summary: Soren and Ike used to be the best of friends and the best of racers. In the team street races held by "The Master Hand" in Smash city, Ike served as they're driver and Soren they're navigator. After escaping the law countless times, they're luck had finally ran out. Romance, adventure, violence and gore. Full description inside.
1. Prologue

Full Description: Soren and Ike used to be the best of friends and the best of racers. In the team street races held by "The Master Hand" in Smash city, Ike served as they're driver and Soren they're navigator. After escaping the law countless times, they're luck had finally ran out.

A devastating crash had thrown both men out of the car's windshield while the cops caught up to they're lightning fast car. Soren had fallen into a pile of old barrels and remained hidden while Ike had not been so fortunate and found himself in hand cuffs as he looked at the limp, bloody hand of his partner sticking out from under the rubble.

Years later, Ike had witnessed life changing events while imprisoned and chose to change his ways, going as far as to become the most hardworking, dedicated, responsible policeman in the state of Fire Emblem. But his new style wasn't shared with his dear friend who he thought he had left for dead long ago. But his friend hadn't left him for the next life, just for a different life, far from him.

Soren had become the most sneaky, intelligent, notorious racer in the country of Nintendo. Now that Soren had another opportunity at a team race, he's taking in the amateur, Link, and seeing what he can do with this energetic blond.

This is not a story for the faint of heart, there's romance, adventure, violence, gore and of course racing with rocket speeds!

Prologue

In Soren's Eyes

"You need to speed it up a little!" I franticly suggested as the sound of fifty or more sirens screeched into the midnight air.

"What do you think I'm doing?" my partner shouted back at me as his eyes darted from the rearview mirror to the road. He took one of his hands off the jumpy steering wheel and shoved it into the vast darkness of his glove box.

The tires squealed at the sharp turn Ike made at the red light as he pulled out a hand gun that I hadn't known about.

"What do you think you're going to do with that?" I asked as I checked the map for an escape route.

"I'm just going to shoot their tires," he breathed as he cocked the gun, steering the car with his forearms, "Hold the wheel."

My hands grasped the black circle as he bent out the window and fired at the police cars behind us. The sound of several cars crashing went off behind us as we continued along.

"Yeah!" Ike began to cheer, "Take those sprinkles on your doughnuts!"

His strange sayings amused me as he moved his face toward mine and gave me a kiss. I really didn't care if it was against the rules of the racing games, I love Ike and Ike loves me. Of course the happy ending ended quickly as I looked back to the rode to see our car heading straight for the water barrels at the divide of the high way and the exit.

The momentum of our 221 mph vehicle was instantly stopped as the water exploded and we went flying out of our seats.

I remember seeing blood and fire and lights going off in the distance but there was something on top of me and I couldn't pull myself to move as I saw Ike's limping, wobbling body being pulled up and slammed against the hood of the cop's car. His hands were being cuffed, my arm burned in pain and then the world went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Reviews are always welcomed and loved. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1: Years

In Soren's Eyes

Three years. Three years since that crash. Three years since I met that woman. Three since I lost my right arm. Three years since I started drinking. Three years since I cut my hair and changed my name. Three years since I lost him. Three years since I smiled.

Two years. Two years since I realized the world won't stop spinning. Two years since I got back into a car. Two years since 'Soren' died. Two years since I became my distant cousin. Two years since I started my new reputation. Two years since I became even better known than my old self. Two years since I found out Ike had lived. Two years since I found out he was a cop.

One year. One year since I began looking for a new partner in the team races. One year since I realized Ike was a one of a kind. One year since I realized most men, and women, are asses. One year since I gave up hope.

One day. One day is all it took for this blond-haired, blue-eyed, nut case to come into my life and change everything. One day is all it took to regain my hope for happiness. That one day was today.

I stood beside master hand, a tall man wearing a black suit, a white mask and white gloves, waiting for this energetic man to state his name and his reasons for being here.

"Link," he finally told us as he bounced on his feet. He was about a foot and a half taller than me, but most people were taller, and he seemed to be in his early twenties, maybe only 19 or so. This isn't a place for children but then again, I was only about 26 and looked about 17. He finally started talking again while I was trying to do my calculations so I only caught the end of his reasoning, "for my wife and our unborn child."

_Unborn child?_ I questioned his statement as I tried to tear my memory apart for his whole explanation and just as I was about to ask him to repeat, Master Hand had spoken.

"That's very noble but to win the money to support her, you have to win the race. Of course that shouldn't be too hard considering your partner here is Ren," his voice smiled as he positioned his hand in my direction, "The legendary Soren's cousin."

"Soren?" Link echoed, "Why's he so legendary? Is he so fast he's never seen or something?"

"He was a top racer until he got in a crash that killed him on impact," I told him sternly, "When I had found out about my cousin, I decided to carry out his legacy but I need a partner because as you can see I lost my arm to an accident when I was a child."

"Damn," he breathed as his eyes went a bit wide, "How fast was he going to meet such a devastating end?"

"I've heard over 200 mph and judging by the area and angle they hit, it would only make sense that they were going about 220," I told him quickly as I realized I had slipped the word 'they' in there on accident.

"They?" he echoed, that would serve as an annoyance quickly.

"Are you familiar with the name 'Ike'?" Master Hand asked.

"The policeman in the neighboring state 'Fire Emblem'?" he asked back to check if he did or not.

"That's the one; he used to be Soren's partner," Master Hand had explained to him, "He had lived through the crash, went to jail and then went to the legal side of the law."

"I see," Link breathed slowly, "I wonder if Soren would have continued racing or not if he had lived."

"He would," I answered quickly, "I knew him well. Unless Ike had come back for him, racing would have been the only thing he cared about."

I would have continued but the old clock tower in the center of town rang out in the evening air, signaling seven o'clock.

"Time for your first race boy!" Master Hand laughed, "Get going boys!"

"Boys?" Link echoed, again as Master Hand walked away to greet his rivals.

"Yeah," I answered, "Boys. We're boys. Would you prefer him to call us girls?"

He looked me over a couple times and then he opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed his full lips and looked me over again. His ignorance annoyed me deeply and I could feel myself losing control.

"I thought you were a woman," he confessed just after I looked away and almost dropped it.

Of course after such a comment, instincts take over. I grabbed his collar with my one hand and brought my knee into his stomach as I pulled him closer. I heard him cough and then struggle for air for a few moments after I pushed him to the ground.

"You'd be kept safer if you held your tongue in a silent state," I stated as I began walking away.

I could hear him groaning as he stood up to follow me but I made no move to help or wait for him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How to be a Rooky

In Link's Eyes

Damn he's mean! It was just a little mistake! It's not my fault he's short or has mile long hair or feminine features!

I groaned as I stood up and held my stomach where his knee of steel pushed the air out of my lungs. I looked up to see he was still walking away with his hand in his pocket. I could see the nub of an arm he had, pocking out his sleeve and the scar from where the rest of it must have been removed.

For a guy with just one arm, he sure can kick some ass. Even though he's one mean son of a bitch, I like him. He can defend himself and he obviously won't take anybody's shit. I wonder how good of a navigator he is.

I followed him down to a black Porsche in the empty parking lot and hopped into the driver's seat.

130, that's about as fast as this thing gets. That's not very impressive. I noticed a strange, circler emblem with beautiful carvings hanging from the rearview mirror and a scanner sitting above the radio.

"What's this?" I asked as I put my hand around the ornament while Ren sat down in the passenger seat, "And what's with the name?"

"It was a gift from my mother and that's what she decided to call me," he answered as he looked between me and the emblem.

I know this might sound a little gay on my part but, dang! He has such gorgeous eyes! Blood red; piercing into everything and everyone; digging into your soul and taking in everything around them while being so cautious of the world.

I felt so attracted to the wonders they held that I could feel myself staring but didn't even care.

"Are you going to start the car or just keep staring at me with that stupid look on your face?" he asked as he raised a perfect, thin eyebrow at me.

"Oh, sorry," I stuttered as I finally took my hand and eyes back.

To break the silence, after I started the car I turned the radio on and flipped through the channels. Of course as soon as I found an awesome song, he turned it off.

I looked up to him meekly and was greeted by the most scorning look one human being could give another. My long Hylian ears folded down as he burned my soul with that look.

I slowly pulled myself from the radio and turned my eyes to the front of the car as he continued to stare at me as if I had committed some kind of evil sin against him. My eyes darted toward him and went right back as I could feel his anger suffocating the air.

"Just, drive," he breathed angrily as he finally took his hateful eyes off of me and placed them onto the road.

"'K," I choked out as I put the car in drive and went forward.

"Left," he said quickly as I pulled the wheel in the direction I was directed to, "Exit to your right and then make another right at the road. The race will begin at the next red light and we'll have to hurry up if we don't want to find ourselves in last place."

After just barely meeting up to the racing line, in the very back, their bikini-wearing flag girl made her exaggerated, sexy move to start the race and then stood there looking good as everyone pushed their cars forward.

"Straight, straight, right," Soren began to command me as I forced our little black car to meet its max speed as quickly as possible.

I followed his commands and swerved around the innocent pedestrians and continued to push the gas in as far as the pedal would allow.

"Slow down for the leftward turn and then turn left," he told me in the calmest voice I've heard him use since I met him.

"Uhh," I hesitated as I didn't see anywhere to turn left into except for a wall.

"Do it," he commanded, "Now."

I did as he said and as the car turned, a road for the opposite side of traffic appeared in front of us, as did many cars.

"Merge left," he told me calmly as I did my best to do as he said to dodge the oncoming traffic, "Right, further right, left."

Amazingly, his directions hadn't killed us yet.

"U-Turn, follow this road for the next ten miles and then merge right," he told me as he breathed deeply.

He obviously knew his way around the town since by the end of his directing we found ourselves passing the finish line minutes before our competition, without the use of map while every other dash had a huge map strolled out with fingers pushing against every possible path.

When I had pulled the car to a complete stop, I wobbled out of the car while Ren stepped out calmly and greeted the bikini girls, handing him the trophy and cash.

Master Hand came walking up, laughing boldly, patted me on the back and bragged on to the other suited men about his new team racers.

"How was your first race boy?" he asked as I looked around to see the cheering crowd and the scorned racers, "Ha! Look at lover boy over there!"

He pointed over to Ren as the group of bikini girls pecked him on the cheeks and lips as they fawned over his black hair.

"With every race he wins, another girl starves herself to squeeze into that uniform just to be allowed to come near him and run her fingers through that hair of his," he told me as he began laughing again, "They all thought he was a girl after his first race!"

"Did he drop kick them?" I asked curiously, remembering the pain that remained in my diaphragm.

"Of course not!" he answered as he burst out laughing again.

After Master Hand had pushed me over beside Ren, we were both showered in love by the sluts and offered some fun all night but every offer was declined.

"You know," one of the girls started in a thick, northern accent, "I'd say you only won because of your rookie's luck but since you've got Ren, I don't think you deserve that much credit."

She must have been insulted since she was in three inch stilettoes that were probably killing her feet along with a frilly, hot pink bikini that barely held her massive breast and ass in place; poor girl.

The next few weeks continued on the same way until disaster struck and Ren didn't know which way we were supposed to go.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lost

In Link's Eyes

"I thought you always knew where you were going," I complained as he starred at the map hatefully as he tried to figure out where he had led us and how he could get us back into the race.

"Would you just shut the fuck up?" he bit out as he raised his head from the map and then instantly put his nose back into the tangle of roads while I pressed the car forward, "Exit here."

I silently followed orders to make sure he didn't try to bite my head off.

"Do you mind putting your foot on the gas?" he complained as he looked up to me, "I swear, it's as if I'm riding with my grandfather."

How could anybody in his blood line drive slow? Ren and his cousin were both racers and even when I'm doing the speed limit when it doesn't matter how fast we go, he still gets agitated.

"I would love to drop a lead brick on the pedal and leave it there but there's a cop a couple cars behind us," I told him as our foul moods slashed at each other.

He looked behind us to spot the white car with lights above it, holding the nub of his right arm and cringing.

"Are you ok?" I asked as kindly as I could, "Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine," he said quietly, "Just keep driving, and try not to tick them off."

I looked over to him and saw that his red eyes had glazed over just a bit while they were still starring at that white car.

I pushed the gas slightly to try to calm him down but I could tell the cop didn't like it since he was switching lanes and getting closer.

"Flore it," he breathed heavily, strained.

"What?" I asked making sure that's really what he wanted.

"Flore it," he said with more strain in his face.

I pushed the pedal severely and rapidly. The red, white and blue lights instantly went off behind us.

"Don't slow down, stay on the high way for now and don't worry about what's behind us. Just keep driving," he told me coldly as he went to checking the scanner on the dash, "Take the exit, now."

I sharply turned onto the exit, swiftly avoiding a by-stander.

"Should I slow down?" I asked cautiously.

"No, keep going, don't take your foot off the gas," he commanded.

"Well I won't be able to for long," I sighed, worried about the sirens right behind us as I swerved to avoid collision with the giant blue Ford truck in front of us.

"How much do we have left in the tank?" he asked quickly, digging around the glove box.

"About one-eighth," I told him as I looked out the corner of my eye to see his hand holding a pistol, "What do you think you're going to do with that?"

"There's a reason why they call the passenger seat 'shot-gun'," he said sadistically, "Don't worry about it, just keep driving."

Killing a cop was not on my bucket list. But it was done.

As I continued to press the gas, he turned around in his seat, took aim and with a single shot; he killed the man in the blinking car behind us.

"Oh my god!" I couldn't help but yelp, "What did you do that for?"

"It wasn't Ike," he told me, not in a guilty voice, not even in a caring voice.

Odd, why would he care about his cousin's old partner? This guy's uncaring otherwise. He complains when I go under 80 mph, he drop kicked me when I said I thought he was a woman, he has me drive in the wrong lane of traffic, and he just shot a cop for crying out load!

"Just slow down a little and find a gas station," he commanded, placing his weapon of choice back into its place.

After finding gas, not paying for it, and driving for two hours without any breaks, the sun was beginning to sit and I was too tired to continue. I pulled over on the edge of a seemingly unused road and parked the car and turned it off.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked sharply as I laid the seat back and unbuckled.

"I'm going to sleep," I replied even sharper.

"Don't you realize we're kind of lost and kind of on the run?" he asked me with that strained voice he tended to use.

"Don't _you_ realize I'm kind of tired and kind of been driving for hours?" I asked back mockingly.

He puffed out a heavy breath and then opened his door.

"Where are you going?" I asked angrily.

"Moving," he answered coldly, "I've tried sleeping in the passenger seat before and it's not quite comfortable. Can you hand me my jacket?"

Then he opened up the back seat door and crawled in after taking his jacket from my hand.

I watched as he curled up into a tight ball in the back seat, using his good arm as a pillow and his jacket as a blanket. I rubbed my hands over my arms as I realized how chilly it had become so quickly.

He looked so uncomfortable in the dim light of the moon. I dug into my pocket and found a couple hundreds.

Considering the fact that paying for our gas was pretty much out of the question and it shouldn't take much to get back home, I decided to pull my seat back up and start the car again.

"What are you doing?" he groaned from the back seat.

"Just rest for a little bit," I sighed, pushing the car forward.

"If you want some sleep, I suggest you put the car back in park and get some," he groaned as he shuffled a bit in the darkness.

"You don't look very comfortable and I know I'm not so I'm going to find us a motel room," I explained to him tiredly.

He didn't respond for a while as he just stayed lying down.

"Thank you," he said quietly, "But you should know you don't have to do this and I refuse to repay any future dept. for this act of yours."

"I know," I said tiredly.

After thirty minutes of stiff silence, I could hear the soft sound of his breathing while he slept.

"Hey," I whispered, seeing if he was really asleep, "Ren?"

No answer, he must be out cold. Then I realized I finally had control of the situation. I can turn on the radio! Of course I'll have to keep it down low so that it won't wake him up.

I turned on the radio and listened to old timey rock and roll.

After a few songs played on I could hear Ren moving around and groaning at the uncomfortable back seat.

"Don't worry," I whispered softly, "We'll be somewhere better soon."

I continued to drive for another thirty minutes until stopping at a dinky motel near a convenience store.

After getting the keys for a room with two beds, I went back to the car and opened the door to see the peaceful sleep he was in. Wake him up or carry him. I worry about his attitude with being woken up and he doesn't look heavy.

After thinking about my options for ten minutes or so, I carefully began shifting his weight into my arms and pushing the door shut with my foot.

His head was lazily sitting against my chest while his arm was thrown over his stomach instead of dangling at his side.

"Where are we?" he asked tiredly, groaning as the lights from the stairs invaded his dreams.

"We're at a motel, we're stopping for the night," I whispered, pushing the room door open with my back.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" he asked, going back to softly snoring against my chest.

I was about to answer him but I heard his stomach growl quietly. I watched him as he rubbed his empty belly with his hand and nestled into my arms. I lightly chuckled at the sound and action as I laid him down onto his bed.

"I'll be right back," I told him as I walked out the door.

"Where're you going now?" he asked, sounding as if he didn't have the energy to ask anything else.

"To get something for us to eat," I told him, "Are you ok with anything?"

"Sure," he mumbled, laying back down and quickly going back to sleep.

I walked across the road and went into the nearly empty store. The clerk's lazy eye seemed to stare at me as a fly flew around his head while the dimming lights buzzed.

I quickly picked up some chips, sodas, and a couple bags of donuts. When I got over to the clerk, I noticed you could order hot dogs or tamales which of course I purchased two of each.

"Hungry tonight?" he asked as he rang up all my items.

"Well I've been driving for hours and my friend looked like he was about to pass out from hunger," I told him in a chuckling voice, "I figured anything would be enough for the night."

After telling the strange man a false story about how we were heading south on a road trip, I left the store and went on to see Ren with the confidence of buying us a little time to get somewhere safer.

"You're back," Ren pointed out when I opened the door to our room.

I nodded my head as I noticed him rubbing his 'arm'.

"You ok?" I asked as I sat the bag down on the night stand and sat down on my bed.

"I'm fine," he told me as he sat his hand on his knee, "So what did you get?"

I started pulling out the food and handed his share to him while I thought about all the questions I had for him. But there was one I had to have an answer to.

"So what happened to your arm?" I asked abruptly as he gracefully ate.

"An accident," he told me before continuing to eat.

"Well I knew that much but what exactly happened?" I asked.

"An accident that should have taken more than just my arm," he told me. Mysterious; he does realize I'm not one of those bikini girls, right?

"Ok, well how long have you been without it?" I asked, hoping for a clearer answer.

"A while," he answered. Nope, no straight answers for me.

Instead of continuing to go nowhere with asking about his missing arms, I decided to change my question subject.

"Why did you have a gun in the glove box?" I asked, thinking about the shooting.

"I feel safer with it," he told me quickly, "I know that shooting that cop was wrong and I probably got us into more trouble but I recognized that man."

I thought about his statement but I didn't want to question him about that. Instead I wanted to question the way he bends. Even though he had many offers and had complete ability to do anything he wanted with any of those bikini girls, he showed no interest in any of them. He only complimented them lightly for looks.

"So, do you have a special someone back home?" I asked lightly after a few minutes of silence.

"No," he huffed as he threw away the empty wrapping of his food.

"Then why didn't you take any of those girls' offers, from the races?" I asked as I lay down.

"Because I don't truly care for women," he said flatly before laying down on his bed.

So he's gay; that would explain it. Why his hair is so long, why he didn't go for any of those girls, why he acts the way he does, just everything about his behavior. But that somewhat worries me; how does he feel about me? I could use this to my advantage; Zelda's known she was pregnant for about five months now and she hasn't let me touch her since, and if he wouldn't mind, we could help each other out.

I looked over toward him and found that he was lying on his side with his back to me, covered by the blanket all the way to his nose.

Of course he must not feel very safe around me since he won't respond to my questions with a straight answer. Maybe if I show him I care, he'll open up.

I slowly made my way out of my bed and over to his, sitting beside his bed on my knees.

He turned over slightly and stared at me blankly.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Do you like me?" I asked innocently.

"As a partner, you follow orders and I like that but as a friend, no," he told me as he turned back over.

I turned his answer over in my mind and thought about it for a while. Of course I stayed there thinking about it so long that he turned back over to see me sitting there.

"What else do you want?" he asked tiredly.

"Why not?" I asked quickly.

He continued looking at me for a while until finally just turning back around and keeping my question unanswered.

Maybe if I were to show my trust towards him, he would show a bit of trust towards me.

I slowly pulled myself onto his bed, standing over him on my hands and knees. I watched his face as his eyes popped open and looked up towards me in utter fear and anger.

He pulled the blanket down from his face and opened his mouth slightly as if he were about to say something but I quickly put my lips against his before he had a chance. I felt the vibrations on his lips when he groaned in disapproval and the light push of his hand against my chest to push me away. When I did move away, I was quickly met with a sharp slap in the face.

"What the hell was that?" he asked franticly as he held himself up with his arm.

"I'm showing you that I like you and that I think you should like me," I told him as I sat in his lap, "If you had just answered my questions, I would have stayed on my side."

He looked up at me angrily with such a cute face. It wasn't like he's trying to be cute, he just is.

I leaned against him again and pressed our lips together. And again, he pushed me away.

"Don't you have a wife?" he asked bitterly.

"Yes," I answered, sitting up again.

"Then shouldn't you have some decency not to make out with random people?" he asked bitterly.

"But I don't," I told him, "For one, I only kissed you, that wasn't making out and two, you're not a random person; you're my partner."

"Well you don't have the slightest chance of me answering any of your questions now so you might as well just go back to your bed and go to sleep," he told me before laying back down, of course he was stuck on his back since I was still sitting in his lap.

He raised his head slightly and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you going to move?" he asked sharply.

I looked into those beautiful red eyes and thought about what he might be thinking before finally getting off of him and going back to my bed.

"Good night," I told him as I lay down.

Of course, no reply.


End file.
